Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to optical-fiber-based wireless cables, systems, and methods.
Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (office buildings, airports, libraries, etc.). Wireless communication systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” to communicate with the access point device.
One approach of deploying a wireless communication system involves use of “picocells.” Picocells are radio-frequency (RF) coverage areas. Picocells can have a radius in the range from a few meters up to twenty meters as an example. Combining a number of access point devices creates an array of picocells that cover an area called a “picocellular coverage area.” Because each picocell covers a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per picocell. This allows for simultaneous high coverage quality and high data rates for the wireless system users.
One advantage of picocells is the ability to wireless communicate with remotely located communication devices within the picocellular coverage area. It may also be desirable to determine and/or track the location of such devices within the picocellular coverage area.